


Of Scars and Kisses

by Aquata



Category: Rush Hour (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquata/pseuds/Aquata
Summary: Carter and Lee explore each other's scars and learn the stories behind each of them.So much fluff.





	Of Scars and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still writing 'The Benefits of Loving You' but since it's been a while since I wrote anything other than that and since I wanted to write this too I thought I should get on and do it. Now back to writing that!

"What's this one from?" Carter asks curiously as they lay naked in his bed one evening. He brushes his fingers over the slightly lighter skin of the scar on Lee's side and looks up to catch his eyes, taking in the way he looks so relaxed beneath him as Carter touches him gently.

"I was taking down a street gang in Hong Kong," Lee tells him, stroking an absent hand over Carter's bare shoulder. "One of them shot at me."

Carter examines the scar again, tracing the thin line that travels across his skin. "He grazed you?"

"Yes. His aim wasn't very good." 

Carter hums and ducks his head to press a kiss to the scar, gentle and tender as he lets his fingers splay across the skin below it. When he pulls back Lee is watching him fondly, a softness in his eyes that still takes Carter by surprise even though it's been a few months since they finally admitted to their feelings for each other. He smiles back, aware that there is a similar softness in his own eyes, one that he is extremely glad he doesn't have to hide anymore.

He soaks that look in for a moment and then turns his eyes back to Lee's body, letting his hand drift lower to touch another scar on his hip.

"What about this one?"

"A training accident when I was a child," Lee says and Carter looks up to see him shrug. "I slipped and caught my hip as I fell."

Carter gasps mockingly and sits up to lean over him with a light hearted smile. 

"Perfect Lee made a mistake?" he asks teasingly and Lee rolls his eyes.

"I am not perfect," he huffs and Carter thinks he could fall in love with each and every one of his expressions. It's unfair how endearing he is even when he's disagreeing with him.

"No," Carter admits quietly, his smile turning fond. He slides his hands into Lee's, threading their fingers together as he pushes them into the pillow on either side of his head and leans in close enough to brush their lips together. "But you're pretty damn close."

He feels Lee huff against his mouth, whether in amusement or disagreement he can't tell, but before he can say anything back Carter is kissing him gently, keeping it slow and relaxed as he lets it drag on for long moments. When he pulls back he lets himself watch the way Lee's eyes flutter open, a contented look on his face, before he slips his hand out of Lee's and touches his hip again, sliding his fingertips over the scar there.

He shifts further down Lee's body so that he can press his mouth to that scar in a soft kiss, just as he had done to the other one, and Lee lets out a low laugh at that.

"Are you going to do that to all of my scars?" he asks, sounding amused, and Carter grins up at him.

"Yes," he says without hesitation, because although he hadn't consciously made the decision he now realises that had been his intention. Lee smiles and reaches a hand down to stroke over the top of his head in an affectionate gesture that has Carter feeling warm and happy. He tips his head into his hand for a moment, relishing the feel of it and then slides a hand against that arm, pressing his fingertips against a scar there as he looks up at Lee questioningly.

"A mugger in Hong Kong. He had a knife," Lee says, his eyes on Carter's fingers as they rub gently along the line of the scar. Carter watches him affectionately, loving the easy way Lee lets him tug his arm closer so that he can peer more closely at the line across his skin.

"Mmm, bet you saved some poor helpless victim and looked all heroic," he tells him, kissing the scar softly and hearing the way Lee sighs at the touch. 

"Actually, I was the intended victim," Lee says as he pulls his mouth away and Carter's head snaps up in surprise.

"No way. You're telling me someone tried to mug you?" he gapes and Lee nods.

"He did not succeed," he says and Carter laughs.

"I bet he didn't! Did you kick his ass?"

Lee frowns and Carter can already hear the judgemental tone that will be in his voice. "I subdued him and arrested him," Lee tells him and Carter is proven right about the tone that colours his words. "He got lucky with the knife though."

He reaches down to touch his free hand to the scar on his arm and then slides his fingers over Carter's hand that is still resting there. His touch is oh so gentle and Carter dips his head to kiss the backs of his fingers, loving that the man he has seen take down entire gangs of gun wielding criminals on his own can also be this gentle with him.

He releases his hold on Lee's arm, letting his fingers drag slowly against his skin as he lets go and looks for the next scar to focus on.

"This one," he says, touching the scar at the side of Lee's stomach and brushing his thumb against his skin.

"That was from our first case together," Lee says quietly and Carter looks up in surprise to find him watching him.

"You got shot twice," he says slowly as he remembers and Lee nods. He takes hold of Carter's hand and pulls it up and across his chest to press it against another scar just below his shoulder.

"This was the other one," he says and Carter strokes his fingertips over it carefully, feeling the transition from untouched skin to scar tissue.

"I guess I never thought about the fact that you would have scars from that," he murmurs as he circles the edges of it with a feather light touch. He ducks his head to kiss first the one on his stomach and then the one at his shoulder, enjoying the warmth of Lee's skin against his lips. He slides a hand up Lee's stomach and lets his fingers fan out across his ribs, feeling the movement of each breath he takes. 

A warm hand touches his cheek and he looks up as Lee runs his fingers along the ridge of his cheekbone and then cups his palm against his jaw.

"You were shot too," Lee says softly and Carter can hear the question in his voice. He sits up and guides Lee's other hand down to his thigh, touching it to the much smaller scar of his own.

"Yeah, I was. Right here."

Lee's hand leaves his face and he pushes himself up on his elbow to look at Carter's thigh with serious eyes. He must have seen it before. There's no way he could have missed it in all the time they have spent naked together but this is the first time he's examined it so closely.

"It's nothing compared to your scars," Carter says as Lee explores the mark with careful fingers and Lee's mouth twitches with the beginnings of a smile.

"That's not what you said at the time. You would not stop talking about how serious your injuries were."

"Nah, man. You must be misremembering," Carter tells him with a wide grin. "I was humble as anything."

"Really?" Lee says, his mouth curving even more and Carter could watch that smile all day long.

"Really," he agrees happily, enjoying the way Lee's hand is still resting on his thigh. "I was totally badass though."

"Of course." He sounds completely insincere and Carter swats at his arm.

"Hey! I got shot for you! That's badass."

Lee's expression softens, the amusement fading from it to be replaced by something far more tender. "It is," he says quietly, a loving note in his voice that has Carter's heart skittering happily in his chest. 

"Well I'm glad we agree on that," he smiles, knowing the look on his face must be ridiculously sappy but he can't bring himself to care when Lee is looking at him like that. He presses his hand against the scar from the gunshot wound on Lee's stomach again and then lets his hand drift slightly higher to a longer scar above it. "So if that one was where you got shot then this one must be where you got stabbed when we were undercover at that school."

"It is," Lee confirms and Carter runs his fingers along the length of the scar, remembering the sight of Lee slumped between the exercise equipment, injured and bleeding.

"You scared the life outta me that day," he admits quietly because he had never told him at the time. "When I saw you there..."

"I'm sorry," Lee says just as quietly, sliding a hand over Carter's and squeezing gently.

"You got nothing to be sorry for. That's the job," Carter sighs, hoping he never has to see Lee like that again, and then his thoughts turn to what Lee had done after. "Still can't believe you stitched it yourself though," he adds and he can hear the awe in his voice, the same awe that had been present that day when he told him he really was a superhero.

Lee shrugs as if it were nothing and a wave of fondness sweeps through Carter at this ridiculous, stubborn man he has somehow fallen in love with. He leans down to press a lingering kiss to the scar and hears Lee let out a shivering breath at the touch.

Carter sits back and runs his hands down Lee's chest, simply enjoying the feeling of his skin under his hands and the way Lee seems so at ease laying beneath him and telling him the tales of each of his scars as Carter examines them. There's something incredibly intimate about this exploration and his heart glows with joyful happiness at being allowed this, at the way Lee seems to be enjoying it too. He lets his eyes skim down Lee's body, looking for any more scars that he hasn't asked about but there aren't any more in his line of vision so he moves on to the one he knows he can't see.

"What about the one on the back of your shoulder?" he asks because he's seen it before and wondered what had caused that jagged line of scar tissue but never actually asked about it.

"It happened in Hong Kong," Lee tells him, sitting up and rolling his shoulder forward so that Carter can look at it if he kneels up slightly. The rough edges of the scar are familiar to him and he touches his fingertips to it carefully, running them along the uneven shape of it. "There was a bomb under a car and not enough time for anyone with the appropriate knowledge to arrive and disarm it."

Carter's eyes lift from the scar on Lee's shoulder and he turns his head to see the distant look on his face as he remembers. He is so close now that he is sitting up, Carter sat comfortably in his lap, and if Carter were to tip his head slightly to the side he could brush his nose along his cheek. He strokes the scar again and Lee's hands settle almost absently on his waist, warm and strong as they hold him, and Carter really likes the way Lee doesn't even have to think about touching him.

"I cleared the area of people and I was running for cover when the bomb went off," Lee carries on. "I was far enough away that I wasn't caught in the explosion but a piece of shrapnel hit me and lodged in my shoulder."

Carter looks back down at the scar, imagining the horror of having a chunk of a blown up car embedded in your flesh. 

"That had to hurt," he comments and then feels stupid for stating the obvious, because of course it had hurt, but Lee doesn't seem to mind.

"It did," he agrees, one of his thumbs stroking at Carter's hip. "I had to have surgery so that they could remove it."

"That sucks," Carter says sympathetically, running his fingers along the scar once more. He kneels up a bit further and ducks his head down to kiss the scar gently, wishing he could protect Lee from ever gaining any more. "Was everyone else okay?"

"I was the only one injured," Lee tells him, turning his head and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "So it was worth it."

Carter can't help smiling at the casual display of affection and he settles himself back in Lee's lap and rests their foreheads together, slinging his arms loosely around his neck as they breathe together.

"Is that all your scars?" he murmurs into the space between them, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment when a warm hand strokes down his back.

"Yes," Lee answers. "Does that make it my turn now?"

"Your turn for what?"

"To ask about your scars," Lee says as if it's completely obvious.

"Sure, whatever you want. But mine ain't anywhere near as exciting as yours."

Lee pulls back slightly to look him in the eyes, his hand dragging slowly down his back again. "They are exciting simply because they are part of you."

Carter feels like he could melt at that and he finds himself grinning like a fool. "You're such a sap," he says but he loves it so much that he feels like he could burst with it and Lee seems to know that too because he smiles back.

"Maybe. But you like that I am," he says confidently, brushing their noses together and kissing him briefly on the lips.

"I really do," Carter whispers against him before kissing him again. It's leisurely and relaxed, a gentle trading of slow kisses that are all about the love they have for each other, and when they pull apart Carter sighs happily and runs a hand down Lee's cheek. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too," Lee tells him, pressing another chaste kiss to his mouth as if he can't stop himself and Carter thoroughly understands that compulsion. He often finds himself getting lost in Lee too, finding that he can't pull away from him without just one more kiss, which inevitably turns into many more.

Lee seems to find a restraint that Carter himself doesn't have though because he pulls away and runs a hand down Carter's side, bringing it to rest on his thigh and touching his fingertips to the scar there as he tips his head to look down at it.

"I already know about this one," he says, rubbing his thumb against the scar that is Carter's memento from their first case together. 

"Are you going to kiss it too?" Carter asks, mischief in his voice, and Lee shoots him a fond look that has a thread of amusement running through it.

"If you want me to," he says and then he is pushing at Carter's hips and twisting them both so that he can push Carter down into the sheets and move down his body to press his lips to the scar in question. Carter sighs at the feeling of soft lips against his skin and he slides a hand into Lee's hair, running his fingers through it gently.

Lee's mouth pulls away and Carter shifts his head on the pillow so that he can watch the way Lee leans over him, dark eyes searching his body for more scars.

"What's this one?" he asks as he touches one on Carter's arm, dragging his finger along it.

"I fell out of a tree," Carter tells him and Lee chuckles, low and amused. "Hey, I was a kid at the time, okay? And anyway it was all Gerald's fault. If he hadn't been trying to move to a different branch and knocked me off balance I never would have fallen." 

Lee ducks his head to kiss the scar and Carter can feel the curve of his mouth as he smiles into his skin.

"What about this one?" he asks when he raises his head again and Carter feels warm fingers slide over a scar further up the same arm.

"I fell off a wall I was climbing over," he says and Lee's eyes crinkle as he smiles down at him.

"How many of these are from you falling off of things?"

"Look I said mine weren't as exciting as yours," Carter shrugs with a grin. "And that one was Gerald's fault too. We were running away from some other kid he'd pissed off."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Lee says but Carter knows it's mostly for show because he's nowhere near as disapproving of Gerald as he used to be. He watches as Lee kisses that scar too and then has to stifle his laughter as he sees which scar his eyes travel to next.

"This one?" Lee questions and Carter tries his hardest not to laugh as he answers.

"I fell off a bike," he tells him, his voice cracking with laughter at the end and Lee sighs like he should have known.

"You were a very clumsy child," he says. "Was this one Gerald's fault too?"

"Nah. I mean he was involved but it was my fault really. We were racing down this really steep hill and I didn't stop in time at the bottom."

Lee gives him a judging look, like he's evaluating all of Carter's life choices and finding them lacking, and Carter can't help the laughter that bubbles up in his chest at the sight of it. He pushes a playful hand into Lee's face to cover that judging look and when Lee manages to swat it away his expression has turned fond beneath it.

"Come on, did you seriously never do anything stupid as a kid?" Carter asks him as Lee catches his hand and traps it in his own. The look Lee shoots him in response answers that question without the need for words and Carter sighs wistfully as he lets go of the idea of getting any embarrassing stories out of him. "Of course you didn't. You know, the worst part is I even believe you."

Still, it might be worth checking with Kim next time they see her. Just to make sure.

"From what I've heard, I think you did enough stupid things for both of us," Lee says as he ducks down to kiss Carter's scar lovingly, the tenderness of his actions at odds with the judgement in his voice. It has Carter feeling warmed through and he slides his free hand over the skin of Lee's shoulder, wanting simply to touch him as much as he can. 

"Wanna hear about some more of them?" he offers, liking the way Lee's attention is focused solely on him, and Lee's eyes drift down his body as he searches for another scar to hear the story behind.

"How did you get this one?" he asks, resting a hand on Carter's knee where there is another small scar.

"Trying to climb onto the roof at school. That was back when I didn't even turn up at school all that much. Gerald bet me I couldn't get up there." He smiles ruefully. "Turns out he was right."

Lee huffs out a laugh and Carter pouts at him. 

"Not all of us can be ninja's y'know," he says, poking him in the side for his laughter, and Lee catches that hand too so that each of Carter's are held in his. Then he leans in to kiss the pout from Carter's lips, a thoroughly effective method that Carter doesn't mind at all. He lets himself melt into it, lets Lee lick into his mouth and kiss him slowly and thoroughly in a way that sends a contented joy curling through him.

He loves it when they're like this, loves the peaceful simplicity of being in Lee's arms when they aren't building up to something else, although he loves that too. 

Damn, he loves that. 

But they had sated that particular need not too long ago and for the moment that heat and desperate urgency has been replaced by a quiet calm that he can feel down to his bones and he feels like he could simply stay like this, trading relaxed kisses, for hours on end.

When Lee pulls back, Carter opens his eyes to find him looking down at him with a soft smile that his own mouth immediately mimics. He watches contentedly as Lee sits back and slips a hand under his knee, pulling it up so that Carter's leg bends and he can kiss the scar they had been discussing, his mouth gentle against his skin. 

Carter shivers at the touch, watching Lee's gentle actions and revelling in them, caught up in the fact that he gets to see him like this now. He still can't get over the fact that Lee acts like this around him, that he has this loving and devoted side to him that he had never seen before they got together. It's simultaneously unexpected and somehow entirely like him because Lee has a tendency to just come out with ridiculously romantic sentiments that have his usual bluntness to them, like he can't see the point of hiding it or being embarrassed by it now that they are in a relationship.

"Which of my scars do you wanna hear about next?" Carter asks when soft brown eyes turn to look back at him. He knows there aren't many left now and when a hint of amusement creeps into Lee's eyes he knows exactly which one he has chosen. Still he lets Lee show him, lets him slide a hand down his thigh and then beneath him to press fingertips into the flesh of his ass where he has another scar.

"Damn, you know exactly where that one is, don't you baby?" Carter grins because Lee's fingers have found the exact location of the scar without even looking. "You been checking out my ass?"

"Am I not allowed to?" Lee asks back, a teasing note there that says he already knows the answer.

"Hell yeah you're allowed. In fact you're encouraged to. My ass is fine as hell," Carter preens and then gasps when Lee's hand squeezes where it is still resting against his ass.

"How did you manage to get a scar there of all places?" He sounds curious and just the slightest bit exasperated, as if he already knows that what Carter is about to tell him will be ridiculous and stupid.

"Well I'm gonna start by saying that I was drunk, okay?" Carter says because he needs to make that clear in order to mitigate at least some of his stupidity. "Like really drunk."

"Is that supposed to convince me that whatever you did wasn't your fault?"

He sounds sceptical and Carter grins up at him. "I'm just sayin', I wasn't exactly at my best."

"I'm listening," Lee tells him, settling down between his legs and resting his chin on his chest as he waits to hear more. His hand is still under Carter's ass but he doesn't move it again, just keeping it there against his skin.

"So I was in this bar with Gerald," Carter starts. "We'd already had a lot to drink and there's karaoke going on and well you know what Gerald's like. I don't even know how he convinced me to get up there and sing but he did and that's how I ended up on stage in a bar singing along to some ridiculously cheesy pop song."

He runs a hand through Lee's hair. "You woulda loved it. Definitely your kind of music. But anyway there was this really hot chick watching from a table right in front of the stage and at the time I thought she was totally into me. I mean who wouldn't be?"

He looks down at Lee for confirmation and gets a quirk of his lips in response that isn't entirely the agreement he was going for. "But thinking back on it I think she might've just been laughing at me 'cause I was really drunk. Anyway, I really wanted to impress her, you know?"

"You wanted to impress her with the cheesy pop song?" Lee asks, sounding like he's enjoying this. 

"Yes, Jonathan, I wanted to impress her with the cheesy pop song," Carter answers, prodding at his shoulder and trying not to feel too embarrassed by the story. "I wanted to impress her so much that I jumped straight onto her table to sing it to her."

Lee chokes out a laugh against his chest and Carter wants to prod him again in revenge but he finds himself smiling instead because Lee's laughter is infectious.

"But unfortunately there was this pitcher of whatever the hell they were drinking, right in the middle of the table and my coordination weren't that great so I ended up kicking it and oh god it went all over her and the pitcher smashed all over the floor."

Lee laughs again and Carter watches the way his dimples make an appearance as he smiles widely.

"Was she upset?" Lee asks around his smile and Carter can't help touching his fingers to the corner of his mouth because he loves it so much.

"Hell yeah she was. She screamed and jumped up and I mean, I can't really blame her because the stuff they were drinking was bright blue and she got it thrown all down her. But she knocked the table when she stood up and there was liquid on that too and I was already kinda unsteady so I just fell ass first off the table onto the smashed pitcher. And I mean, why the hell was that thing made of glass and not plastic? They must get drunk people breaking things all the time!"

He can feel the shuddering movement of Lee's chest as he laughs against him and he lets himself enjoy it because Lee's laughter is rare enough that he treasures it when it does happen and he finds himself chuckling quietly too. "And damn it really hurt. I thought I'd just bruised myself or something but when I managed to stand up I found there was this shard of glass straight up sticking out of my ass cheek! Gerald almost pissed himself laughing."

Lee's laughter gets harder, his shoulders shaking helplessly as he imagines it.

"I had to go to the hospital," Carter complains. "The hospital, Jonathan! With glass sticking out of my ass! And Gerald wouldn't stop laughing!"

"I am very sorry that happened to you," Lee says as he gets his laughter under control but he doesn't sound like he means it at all and he's still smiling as brightly as Carter has ever seen him smile.

"Yeah I'm sure you are," Carter says sarcastically. "Not like you found that hilarious at all."

"You are ridiculous." There's overwhelming fondness in his voice and Carter's heart swells at the sound of it even though he's being teased. He wraps his arms around Lee's shoulders and holds him close, enjoying his warm presence even as a tendril of mischief runs through him.

"So are you going to kiss that scar too?" he asks. "Because I feel like something good should come of this."

"Would it make you feel better about your stupidity?"

"So much better," Carter grins, completely unoffended because that question means Lee might actually do it.

Lee pushes himself up onto his knees and nudges a hand at his hip. "Roll over."

Carter beams at him in delight, scrambling to do just that and rolling onto his front with a laugh at the absurdity of it. "Man, I know I've told you to kiss my ass before but I never thought of it like this."

"You are ridiculous," Lee repeats and Carter loves how that phrase is starting to sound more like an endearment than anything else. A hand slides up his thigh and then there are warm lips against his ass, kissing his scar gently, and he makes a pleased sound into the pillow. Lee's mouth drifts higher, pressing a kiss to the small of his back and then making his way up his spine, leaving a trail of slow, lingering kisses that make Carter melt beneath him and has him wondering how Lee can transition so easily from kissing his ass, something that should have been silly and ridiculous, to this relaxed show of affection.

"Y'know it was totally worth looking like an idiot in front of the whole bar if it gets me this," he mumbles into the pillow, his whole body going lax and contented at the warm attention Lee is giving him.

"I am fairly certain you don't have to go to such extreme lengths to get me to kiss you," Lee says into his skin as he mouths at the space between his shoulder blades. "You could just ask."

"Mmmm, noted," Carter hums, filing that information away for the future. Lee settles against his side, pressing along the full length of him, and when Carter turns his head on the pillow to look at him he rests their foreheads together, so close that they are breathing the same air. One of his arms wraps around Carter's waist and they spend a few lazy minutes just being together.

"Do you have any other scars?" Lee asks in a low voice a while later, his hand tracing barely there patterns onto the skin of his waist.

"Two," Carter tells him. He raises a hand and shows him his index finger. "One's right there, see?"

He watches as Lee tips his head closer to examine the tiny scar on the side of his finger, a fine line that isn't immediately noticeable.

"How did you get it?"

"Cooking. The knife slipped." Carter shrugs slightly. "Not very interesting but it still scarred."

Lee takes the hand in his, turning it slightly as he studies the scar, and then he pulls it to his mouth to kiss it softly.

"As I have already said, it is part of you and that makes it interesting enough to me." His eyes are warm as he looks at Carter, still barely more than a few inches from him and Carter finds himself smiling helplessly, so ridiculously in love that he doesn't know what to do with himself.

"Aw, baby," he grins, tipping his head to close the gap between them and kiss him softly. 

When he pulls back, Lee is smiling too and Carter lets himself revel in the sight of it. 

"You said there were two scars left," Lee muses quietly. "Where's the second one?"

"Back of my lip," Carter replies. He prods at his lower lip with one finger and Lee's eyes follow the movement. He is about to continue but Lee reaches up with questing fingers to touch at his lip, pulling it down so that he can look for the scar. Carter snorts and makes a disgruntled sound, swatting at him until he lets go but the satisfied look in Lee's eyes tells him he'd seen what he wanted.

"What happened?"

Carter eyes him suspiciously for a moment, wondering whether Lee is done with his examination, but although Lee brushes a thumb against the corner of his mouth he doesn't try to tug at his lip again.

"I got punched in the face," he answers when he's confident that he's safe from Lee's curious hands.

"What did you do to deserve that?"

"Hey! Who says I deserved it?" Carter demands indignantly.

"Your track record."

Carter huffs at that but Lee looks completely unrepentant.

"Well I didn't deserve it," Carter tells him, poking a finger into his chest to emphasise the point. "It was back when I hadn't been a cop for very long. We were sent to arrest some guy for... something. I can't remember what he'd done now. But he wasn't very happy about it. Punched me straight in the mouth and my lip split open on my teeth."

He winces. "Hurt like hell but at least it hurt his hand too. My lip was swollen for like a week after that though. Made it really hard to talk."

"I find that hard to imagine," Lee comments and Carter pushes at his shoulder in retaliation. "It must have been very peaceful," Lee adds and Carter pushes harder, laughing when Lee catches his wrist and traps it between them. Lee ducks his head closer to press their lips together, sucking Carter's lower lip between his own and running his tongue along it, and Carter can't help the giggle that works its way up his throat as he realises Lee is trying to kiss that scar too.

When they pull apart, Carter is smiling helplessly and Lee rests their foreheads together again, one hand smoothing down Carter's back.

"That's all of them," he says quietly and Carter makes a sound of agreement into the small space between them. 

"It is," he confirms, watching the slightly disappointed look on Lee's face. He nudges him gently. "But hey, there's plenty of other parts of me you can kiss too."

Lee's mouth twitches at that. "You are insatiable."

"You know it, baby," Carter grins happily, turning properly onto his side so that he can wrap his arms around him and press in close to kiss him. He keeps it slow, gentle, and Lee sighs into the kiss, his mouth opening easily against Carter's and his arms sliding around him in return. It's enough to send a warm glow of joy running through Carter's veins and, as he rolls on top of Lee and presses him into the sheets, he can't help feeling like he's never been happier.

"I love you, baby," he murmurs between soft kisses that almost seem to say more than any words ever could and Lee makes a quiet sound of contentment as he runs his hands over Carter's skin, a slow heat starting to grow between them again.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out ridiculously sappy but hopefully someone liked it. I just really wanted to write them doing this and this is how it turned out.
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
